Youth Terrorist
by sasunarukyuubi
Summary: Ichigo was having a bad day and his bad day gets worse when he sees yet another familiar face at school. First Bleach fanfic, please be nice! Temporarily discontinued :
1. Chapter 1

**Many apologies, but don't expect this to be updated frequently. This is gonna be GrimIchi, btw ... Duh.  
No likey, no ready! xD**

Grimmjow walked down the hallway in bored silence with his hands in his over-sized pockets. He stared blankly at the white walls as he passed. They seemed to go on forever. Every wall and room looked the exact same. He sighed, bored. Aizen had called for him. A mission, most likely. Grimmjow grinned, showing his abnormally sharp canines.

"Hope I get to fight the berry head," Grimmjow spoke to no one in particular. The teal haired Espada pulled his lips together into a tight smile. It faded when he reached the door and saw Tousen waiting for him. The blind man opened the door for Grimmjow. He entered the room while closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Good morning, Grimmjow," Aizen's voice called out softly, condescendingly. Gin Ichimaru was by his side, as usual. His never-ending grin was even more frustrating then Aizen's fake-friendly smile. It made the Sexta Espada want to rip it off his grinning face. He wouldn't be smiling then, would he? That stupid, sunnova-

"I assume you liked your little walk out here?" Grimmjow ignored the question. He wasn't going to answer a retarded question like that. He wasn't a dog. Far from it, actually…

"What do you want, Aizen?" Grimmjow asked rudely. He just wanted to get out of there. Gin and Tousen frowned, but Aizen's 'pleasant' smile was still alight on his face.

"How dare you speak so rudely-" a hand rose to stop the former-ninth squad captain.

"It's all right." Tousen's frown remained alight on his face, but he obeyed Aizen. Grimmjow smirked at the blind Shinigami.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama," the blind ex-Shinigami bowed then backed off.

Aizen's small smile never left his face. He spoke to Grimmjow again.

"Grimmjow, please do not speak like that to me again." His eyes narrowed, but his faint smile was still there. "Unless you want another punishment, like last time?" Grimmjow shuddered slightly and scowled.

"No,Aizen_-sama_."

"Good." The man stood from his chair and descended the steps, slowly. "I am correct to assume that I haven't sent you on a mission for a while, now?" Grimmjow was listening, now. "I will assign you to one. Your arm is completely healed now, correct?" Grimmjow just nodded and raised his left arm in affirmative.

"Good." he repeated. "Then I will brief you on your next assignment…"

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was annoyed.

"--Yeah! And then I'm gonna crawl into your backpack before you go to school again! Just like last time! And then I'm gonna-!"

Really annoyed.

"God damn it, Kon! Shut the hell up!"

With a yelp, the stuffed lion was flung across the room and smacked into the closet door.

"Ow! That hurt!" Kon rubbed the back of his head, trying to massage his new cotton bruise. He hopped to his feet and pointed accusingly at the redhead. "I was just trying to wake you up, you ungrateful, strawberry-head asshole!"

"Ichigo!" Yuzu's singsong voice called from downstairs. "Are you awake yet? You're going to be late! Hurry up and get breakfast!"

"Ah! Crap!"

Ichigo hopped out of bed and snatched his uniform shirt, shoving his arms into the sleeves and hurriedly buttoned it up. He scowled when he realized he skipped a button, having to start over. He hopped precariously on one leg while trying to pull his pants on, cursing.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Kon?!" Ichigo shot accusingly at the stuffed lion.

"Don't blame this all on me; at least I woke you up, Berry-Head!"

Ichigo growled in frustration and snatched his book bag from the desk chair. The redhead accidentally stomped on Kon while dashing out his bedroom door. Ichigo began tying on his tie while running down the stairs and turned the corner of the hallway into the dining room when-

"You're late, Ichigo!"

Isshin did a barrel roll and kicked Ichigo in the face, sending his son sprawling across the floor onto the stairs. Ichigo immediately sat back up, cursing himself for leaving his guard down.

"Goddamn it, Dad! I just woke up!"

"And that is exactly why I had to do that!" Isshin stood in an offensive stance, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead. "You've been making your cute little sisters worry!" Karin gave a sarcastic snort. "-And because of you, Mizuiro couldn't wait for you, so you have to take the bus!"

"What?!" Ichigo stood up angrily. "Why the hell do I have to take the bus because of that?! I can still walk to school!"

"Absolutely not!" Isshin made the negative cut off sign across his chest. "It was on the news yesterday that a kid your age was kidnapped and they have no idea where the child is now! This kind of thing happens all the time and I will not let that happen to my only son!"

At this point, Isshin had begun his overdramatic scene. Fake tears trailed down his face and his right arm was above his head, while his left arm was gripping his chest, as if it was in horrible pain. It was immediately ended when his left hand zipped to his hip and his right hand pointing accusingly at him again. "That's why I will not let you walk to school unless you are with your friends!"

"You moron!" Ichigo side kicked his father in the face and threw a back-fist to his stomach. "I'm not gonna get kidnapped, you retard!" Ichigo stood over his bleeding father and kicked him one more time. "Kidnapping me is the last thing that'll happen to me!"

"Ow! Yuzu… Ichigo's being mean to Daddy again…"

"Well, he does have a point, Dad," Karin replied, bored, as Yuzu patted her father on the head with a look of pity. "Ichigo can kick almost anybody's ass…"

"What if he's taken by surprise?!" Isshin cried. "And they use a chloroform cloth! What will happen to him then?!"

"Ugh, Fine. I'll ride the freaking bus!" Ichigo couldn't argue this stupid matter anymore; he was going to be late. He snatched a waffle from the table and dashed out the door.

* * *

Ichigo stood up in the bus, holding on to the strap hanging from the ceiling of the vehicle. The whole bus was crowded and you could barely turn without knocking into someone. Ichigo sighed. At least he had caught the bus before it left. It was a miracle he even found somewhere to stand.

The redhead shifted uneasily when he felt someone's hand feel the inside of his thigh. At first, he brushed it off as an accident, but it happened again. Ichigo scowled in discomfort.

'I'm a guy! Does this pervert not realize that?'

He decided that he apparently hadn't, and was about ready to turn around and punch the pervert right in the face, when it suddenly stopped. He turned around, scowling.

"Oi, ain't you seeing that he's uncomfortable?" Another person stood behind Ichigo, holding the man's wrist. He had a large grin across his face. He wore plain jeans and a black T-shirt and his teal hair was a little out of place.

"Gr… Grimmjow?!"

Grimmjow ignored the redhead altogether and, instead, still clutched onto the man's wrist, frowning. The man behind Ichigo wrenched his arm away, looking embarrassed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! How dare you suggest such a thing?"

The bus stopped at the bus stop and the man angrily left in a hurry, muttering things like "disgusting" and "How dare he" under his breath.

As everyone filed out of the bus, Ichigo lost sight of Grimmjow throughout the bustling of people. Lost in his search, he bumped into someone. The woman muttered an apology and left the bus. Even though the woman was out of earshot, he apologized, too, and made to get up. The bus was still emptying and the redhead scowled as he left the bus and headed towards school.

"That's weird," he thought out loud. "I couldn't feel his reiatsu…"

"Well, that's not a surprise, seeing as how you couldn't find the reiatsu of a monkey."

Ichigo jolted upwards in surprise at the sound of Renji's voice. He glared at the Shinigami.

"Speaking of monkeys…" The substitute Shinigami muttered to himself. "What the hell, Renji!? You know its bad manners to go listening to other people's conversations, you bastard!" The other redhead smirked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know talking to yourself was counted as a conversation, Ichigo," Renji teased and Ichigo felt his face begin to redden.

"Sh…Shut up!"

The two of them walked into the school building, bickering, and were soon joined by Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Mizuiro, and, unfortunately, Kiego.

"Ichigo!~"

Kiego's singsong voice rang throughout the classroom as he shot in. Ichigo stopped him from hugging him by punching his energetic friend in the face before his friend's over-friendly arms reached him in an embrace.

"Ow!" Kiego bounced back immediately and got a hug in this time, receiving an unnoticed glare from Renji. "Good morning, Orihime! You're looking lovely and radiant today, as usual!"

"G'Morning, Ichigo," Mizuiro greeted, trying to ignore Kiego.

"Hey."

The class was talkative and playing around when the bell rang. They all found their appropriate seats and waited for the teacher. She was late and hadn't come yet, so the class broke into a frenzy of conversations. Ichigo was staring out the window, bored, when Chad whispered from behind him.

"Can you feel that?" Ichigo looked puzzled and turned to face Chad.

"Feel what?" The redhead whispered back.

"There's something… Wrong."

"He's right." Ichigo almost fell out of his seat in shock. Uryu stood right beside Ichigo. Apparently, some people had stood up and he took that as a chance to join the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo scowled, trying to sense the said reiatsu.

"Yeah, Ichigo! I'm feeling this weird premonition!" Orihime seemed to appear out of the blue besides Ichigo, her face a little too serious.

Everyone was suddenly quiet when the sound of rushed footsteps could be heard outside the classroom door. The door swung wide open and crashed into the wall.

"Class is not canceled!" The teacher cried. The students ran for their respective seats. "Sorry I'm so late kids; we have a new student and I had to go talk to him." Everyone seemed to be trying to peer out the door.

"Anyway!" She side-stepped to make room. "Come on in; introduce yourself."

Ichigo's jaw dropped to the table at who walked into the classroom. A boy with teal colored hair and wearing a tight, black T-shirt and jeans walked into the class. Immediately, there was whispering throughout the class. The boy gave a feral-looking grin and addressed to the class.

"'Morning," he greeted. "My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques; I just transferred from… Mexico. Yeah, that's right. And about my clothes. I just transferred and I should be getting my uniform after school today." He didn't really seem sorry; he just stared at the class, bored.

Everyone seemed to take to him, even though he looked a little scary. Girls were giggling to themselves while gossiping. As he stood in front of the classroom, he looked directly at Ichigo. He smiled and the redhead felt a shudder run down his back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, I can't believe this." Ichigo's good mood was completely ruined by the unwelcome student. He now had an Espada as a classmate. The redhead turned towards the teacher, trying to ignore the grinning, teal-haired student beside her. He looked as if he was having the time of his life.

"Alrighty then, Grimmjow!" The teacher smiled and looked around the classroom. She set a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder as she looked. She adjusted her glasses and announced, "Your seat can be over there!" Ichigo almost died. "Next to Kurosaki!"

"What the hell?!" Ichigo exploded. "Don't sit that bastard next to me!" The teacher looked confused at Ichigo's sudden outburst.

"Hey, Strawberry, you know him?" Kiego called from his seat. Before Ichigo could respond angrily, Grimmjow spoke again.

"Yeah, we just saw each other on the bus when-" Ichigo immediately reddened, sputtering indignantly.

"Don't tell them about that!" he hissed angrily.

Grimmjow didn't say anything and his grin only seemed to enlarge. Ichigo grumbled under his breath and he thought that his grin might split his face. Then, he wouldn't have to worry about Grimmjow saying anything. Grimmjow took his seat next to Ichigo and the teacher began to take roll.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo hissed to the Sexta Espada. Grimmjow only shrugged without looking at the redhead.

"I wanted to go to school," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Don't give me that shit, Jeagerjaques," Ichigo hissed louder this time. Who the hell wanted to go to school?

"Mmm…" Grimmjow ignored him and, oddly enough, seemed to be listening to the teacher instead. Ichigo gave up on trying speaking with him and turned to the window; absentmindedly taking notes.

Grimmjow leaned on one arm while not even bothering to take notes.

'Jeez, this lady talks a lot…' he thought to himself. He averted his eyes to the boy beside him. Ichigo looked half-asleep, yet listening to the teacher at the same time. The strawberry-head sighed and stared at the clock.

The bell rung later and everyone stood to eat lunch. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and stood up to leave. Right inside of the classroom door, Ichigo stopped Grimmjow.

"Now, seriously, what are you up to?" Ichigo growled at the Sexta Espada. "I won't let you harm any of my classmates!"

"Tch. Whatever. I'm not here to do anything to them, Berry-Head."

"Then why the hell are you here?!" Ichigo snapped.

"Jeez, Ichi, are ya PMSing, or something?" Grimmjow frowned. "You're bein' very bitchy…" Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Ugh… Never mind. Do what you want; just don't hurt anyone." Grimmjow grinned.

"By the way, Strawberry," Grimmjow reached in his pocket. "Ya forgot somethin' in the bus..."

"Oooooh... How do you think Ichigo knows him?" Chizuru was being her usual self, gay and nosy.

"How the hell should I know?" Tatsuki answered, dismissing Chizuru openly staring back and forth from Ichigo to the new student. Orihime didn't say anything and pretended to not hear them. She was painfully obvious, though Tatsuki and Chizuru pretended not to know that she knew something. She must have a reason, right?

Renji sat nearby with Chad and Uryuu, trying to start up a conversation and failing horriblely. He gave up and moved to join in whatever the girls were talking about.

"He's gay." Was the first thing he heard out of Chizuru's mouth.

"How would you know that?" Tatsuki asked, bored.

"Call it 'intuition'." She looked proud of herself and she had her hands on her hips. Renji was confused.

"Who's gay?"

"The new kid. I can _sense_ it." She lifted her index fingers to point to her brain. Tatsuki sighed and turned to Renji.

"And yet she's not nearly as obnoxious as she used to be."

Renji frowned and he looked over to where Ichigo and Grimmjow were standing and talking. He didn't realize that he was glaring at the Espada until Orihime snapped him out of his angry brooding.

"Um... Renji-san?" She waved in front of his face.

"Oh..." He blinked a few times and laughed it off. "Haha ha. Sorry 'bout that."


End file.
